General box making machines process sheet materials (for example, cardboard sheets), thereby manufacturing box members (cardboard boxes), and are constituted of a sheet feed section, a printing section, a slotter creaser section, a die cutting section, a folder gluer section, and a counter ejector section. The sheet feed section feeds cardboard sheets stacked on a table one by one to send the cardboard sheets to the printing section at a constant speed. The printing section has a printing unit and performs printing on a cardboard sheet. The slotter creaser section forms ruled lines serving as folding lines on the printed cardboard sheet, and performs processing of grooves forming flaps and glue margin strips for joining. The die cutting section performs drilling for hand holes on the cardboard sheet in which the ruled lines, the grooves, and the glue margin strips are formed. The folder gluer section applies glue to the glue margin strips, performs folding along the ruled lines, and joining the glue margin strips while moving the cardboard sheet in which the ruled lines, the grooves, the glue margin strips, and the hand holes are processed, thereby manufacturing a flat cardboard box. The counter ejector section stacks cardboard boxes obtained by the cardboard sheets being folded and glued, and then sorts and ejects the cardboard boxes in a batch of a predetermined number of sheets.
The counter ejector section of such box making machines is disposed at a most downstream part of each box making machine, collects, counts, and the counter ejector section stacks the manufactured sheet-like cardboard boxes, and elects the cardboard boxes in a batch of a predetermined number of sheets. This counter ejector section has a hopper that stacks cardboard boxes, stops the movement of a cardboard box, which is ejected to a position above the hopper in a horizontal state by ejection rolls, in a transport direction, and drops the cardboard box on the hopper to stack cardboard boxes by a predetermined number of sheets. As such box making machines, for example, there is one described in the following PTL 1.